


О пользе отсутствия соседей

by Galaszek, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: драбблы R - NC-17 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn, Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaszek/pseuds/Galaszek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Бруклин, нецензурная лексика.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы R - NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632229
Kudos: 30





	О пользе отсутствия соседей

**Author's Note:**

> Бруклин, нецензурная лексика.

Если бы соседи этажом ниже не выехали два дня назад, то сейчас непременно заявились бы с полицией. Соседи сверху не пришли лишь потому, что выше была крыша, на которой никто не жил, кроме голубей, которые прятались там от дождя и холода. 

Стив Роджерс во всю силу своих не самых здоровых легких орал на Баки Барнса.

Баки не отставал от Стива, перемежая свою речь словечками, которых нахватался на пирсе от грузчиков. Но Стив не сдавался, в уличной брани ему давно не было равных. Повысь оба голос еще немного, и наверняка в квартире повылетали бы все стекла. А если бы у них была лишняя посуда, то и ей бы досталось, но лишняя посуда у них отсутствовала, поэтому ссора ограничивалась словесной перепалкой.

– Да какого хрена, Баки?! Тебе что, мало?! – Стив наклонился вперёд, сжав кулаки, так же, как обычно делал это в подворотнях, вставая против соперника больше себя. На щеках горел яркий, не совсем здоровый румянец, грудь ходила ходуном.

– Это тебе мало! Каждый день лезешь куда тебя не просят. Я, блядь, что, каждый раз должен вытаскивать тебя из этих заварушек? – У Баки был расстегнут воротник рубашки, пуговицы оторваны в драке. Кадык ходил под кожей, были видны ключицы, припорошенные черной пылью – в котельную наконец завезли уголь. Барнс сверкал глазами, словно дикий зверь. На скуле расцветал синяк прямо под большой ссадиной – один из уродов, пытавшихся ударить Стива, носил кольцо-печатку.

– Незачем было лезть! Я бы сам справился! – Стив толкнул Баки в грудь, но это было равносильно попытке сдвинуть статую Свободы.

– Сам?! У этих мудаков была бита! Бита, блядь, Стиви! Если бы не полиция, тебя бы отмудохали по полной программе, сопляк ты безголовый! – Баки словно не заметил того, что Роджерс пытался его толкнуть, и наклонился ещё ниже, собираясь донести до него свою мысль. Они почти столкнулись носами.

От ярости Стив пыхтел как паровоз, глядя в глаза Баки, и…

Вцепившись пальцами в волосы Баки, Стив укусил его за нижнюю губу. От неожиданности тот оступился, словно потеряв опору под собой, и Роджерс вновь толкнул его в грудь, повалив на старый диван. Диван жалобно скрипнул. Через секунду, оседлав бедра Баки, Стив жадно, нагло, собственнически принялся вылизывать его рот. Баки попытался было подняться, но его грубо вернули в горизонтальное положение, крепко прижав одной рукой за плечо – и откуда только силы взялись – а второй расстегивая ширинку на его брюках. Баки не остался в долгу, потянувшись к штанам Стива, и стащил их куда-то вниз. Когда воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать, Роджерс отстранился, и Баки попытался сказать что-то. Но не тут-то было.

– Заткнись, Барнс, или я тебя поколочу. – Стив грозно наставил на него палец, и тот проглотил всё, что собирался сказать.

Стив оглянулся, не слезая с его бедер, дотянулся до стола, где лежала аптечка. Баки охнул. Стояло у него уже ого-го как, а этот мелкий вертлявый паразит проехался по его стояку своим, потом снова впечатался губами в его губы, завел руку за спину и пропихнул в себя пальцы, положив вторую влажную и скользкую ладонь на его член. И звуки, которые он при этом издавал... Баки забыл, как дышать, подумав, что лучше уже быть не может, но тут Стив опустился на его член до самого основания. Барнс взвыл.

Стив прижал его плечи к дивану и, охая, задал темп, от которого пальцы на ногах поджались.

– Стиви, – Баки понял, что голос звучит жалко.

Роджерс на это лишь крутанул бедрами, закрыл ему рот одной ладонью, второй расстегнул оставшиеся на его рубашке пуговицы и поцеловал в ключицу. Баки выгнуло дугой. Стив охнул, едва не свалившись, а затем двинул ему кулаком по ребрам.

– Лежи, придурок! То орет, то дергается!

Баки понял, что затихшая было злость на мелкого придурка снова набирает обороты. Он рыкнул.

Стив снова двинул бедрами, но последовавшая реакция отличалась от той, что он ждал. Баки сгреб его в охапку, прижав руки к бокам, рванулся и, перевернувшись, подмял Стива под себя. 

Роджерс только успел охнуть, когда Баки, выйдя из него, стащил все еще державшиеся на щиколотке брюки, а потом, распихав в стороны колени, въехал в податливую задницу Стива на всю длину.

– Раскомандовался. Хватит, – прорычал Баки и впился в длинную шею Стива долгим поцелуем. 

Роджерс что-то хныкнул и, упершись пятками в диван, двинулся навстречу жёстким толчкам Баки. Оба охнули от остроты ощущений. 

Баки крепко держал Стива за бёдра, забывая иногда о силе хватки, а Стив цеплялся за отросшие на затылке пряди волос Баки и скорее кусался, нежели целовал. Они словно дрались за первенство, не давая друг другу спуску. На шеях у обоих уже расцветали засосы.

– Это всё, на что ты способен, придурок? – прохрипел Стив и крутанул бедрами.  
Баки заглушил рвущийся из горла стон, глянул на Стива так, словно хотел его придушить, но лишь схватил за руки, отчего тот охнул.

Одной ладонью Баки прижал кисти Стива у него над головой, чуть приподнялся, обхватил член Стива второй ладонью и, изменив угол, сильнее задвигал бедрами. Стив заскулил на одной ноте и, когда уже начавший сбиваться с ритма Баки впился жестким грубым поцелуем в его губы, кончил.

Стиву явно не хватало воздуха, так его оглушило оргазмом.

– Эй-эй, Стиви? – Баки не на шутку испугался. Он зашарил рукой по столику у дивана в поисках упаковки теофиллина.

Стив, поняв, в чем дело, фыркнул и вжал Баки в себя пятками, не давая подняться.

– Я в порядке, придурок!

Баки от облегчения чуть не опустился на него всем весом. Выдохнул.

– От твоих эмоциональных горок я скоро с ума сойду, сопляк. – Баки приподнялся на локтях и провел пальцем по плечу Стива. Заглянул в светящиеся удовольствием и сытостью глаза. – Но это ты хорошо придумал.

Стив убрал упавшую на глаза Баки прядь волос – он тоже хотел видеть довольный взгляд цвета грозового неба – и погладил ступнёй ногу Баки.

– Я так весь день могу, – улыбка осветила лицо Стива.

Баки рассмеялся, ткнувшись лицом ему в шею.

Всё-таки хорошо, что соседи снизу съехали.


End file.
